heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Illy
Illy belongs to luster. Don't use him without permission, thanks. Unique in voice and in talent, Illy Melee (pronounced 'ill-ee may-lay'), more commonly known as Illy, has taken the music world by storm. His music is mostly controversial, and he manages to piss off officials by just existing. =Appearance= His scales covered in unique patterns and flashing his trademark smile, Illy is one dragon that's hard to forget. Standing taller than the average SkyWing, Illy towers above crowds. His build is thin and lanky, making him look even more awkward. His tail is long and stiff, usually only the end dragging on the floor. His chest his heavy though, hosting his large SkyWing ribcage. Overall, his physique is comprised of sharp edges and points, giving an intimidating, jagged impression. His snout is thin and triangular, his eyes set into his slightly sunken sockets. The scales plating his spine are a kind of washed maroon, each scale wielding sharp edges. His main scales are a vibrant fire engine red, the scales small and pebble-like. His underbelly is a shimmery gold, angular scale plates protecting his vulnerable belly. Each underscale has a titanium stud melded to each edge. His horns are a rich, near-black maroon, the same color donning his spines and claws. His wing membranes are the shimmery gold of his underbelly, the edges fringed and burned in places. In each ear he has a false diamond earring, as well as a simple metal stud. Around his neck is a necklace with a cross that never leaves his scales. He's known for his iconic smile, recognizable by the flashes of gold among his pearly whites. His canines, as well as one way in the back, are replaced with golden teeth. The clothes he wears are generally pretty generic; number jerseys, simple graphic tees, tank tops. Sometimes he'll wear a hat, but only really on tour. He has a pair of prescription sunglasses, but when just around the hotel, he has a pair of very thick black rimmed glasses. He also has a lot of tattoos. for now just look at his pictures. ill make an actual textual ref eventually =Personality= Laid back and chill, Illy is not someone who worries about anything. On stage, Illy is a loud, relaxed, and playful dragon. He calls out to the audience, making jokes and laughing a lot. This may be due to the fact that he never goes onstage without being at least a little high. His concerts still manage to sell out almost instantly As all living things, Illy's past affected him deeply, and made him who he is. His seemingly callous heart has an inner soft spot for young kids that have rough beginnings. wip =History= Illy uses his history to influence his lyrics. wip =Abilities= Born a SkyWing, Illy has the average abilities of his tribe. He can breathe fire, but only really uses it to light joints. He also rarely flies, having been born and raised in the city. He moves noticeably slow and relaxed, a wide smile almost always plastered to his face. He's not very good at dancing, and was never very coordinated. His poor vision is not very helpful, and all his senses are muted and weak - his hearing is better than the others though. Many dragons are surprised by his vast vocabulary, his vernacular is very expansive and obscure. He has a high IQ, and learns things in a flash. He's exceptional at remembering things, but forgets the more important things. He's not a great singer, but does it regardless. He's a pretty good rapper, but there's definitely better. Most dragons don't even know why he's famous, and to tell you the truth, he doesn't quite know either. =Relationships= wip =Trivia= Illy keeps a lot of strange nonsense facts about himself away from public. *his stage name, Illy Melee, means directly 'unwise chaos'; however, illy being an adverb, it doesn't translate perfectly, nor make much grammatical sense. *his laugh is very different and iconic, and he often gets teased about it in interviews. =Gallery=